Dead Flowers
by cjkdtla9
Summary: AH/AU Bella,Alice, Rose & Kate move from TX to CA hoping to get a record deal. They meet Edward, Em, Jazz & Garrett, go on tour together & sparks fly. Rate M for lang,smoking, drinking U possible lemons. 1st fic.
1. Prologue Dead Flowers

** An: Hey. This is my first fan fic. This is just something that's been in my head for a while so I finally decided to write it down. Also, I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story. **

Dead Flowers

Prologue

BPOV

"Bella! Bella! Get your ass out of bed, the car will be here in the next hour to take us to the show!"

Fuck. That would be my sister Alice. My head is killing me and I seriously think I'm dying.

Why? Well that would probably be all the whiskey I consumed after last night's show. The last six months that all my life has been; concerts, whiskey and cigarettes. What the hell am I talking about? Let me explain…

My name is Isabella Swan, everyone calls me Bella. I live with my sisters Alice and Rosalie and our cousin Kate. Collectively we are known as the upcoming girl band Swan. I'm 21, the baby of the family and the plain one when left to my own devices. Let Rose and Alice at me and I admit I don't look half bad. Rosalie is the oldest at 26. She should have been a model. She has a killer body and gorgeous blonde hair. Alice is beautiful just like Rose only in a pixie like way. She's the middle child at 24. Our cousin Kate isn't far off from Rose; they took all the good genes out of the family gene pool. Kate is the same age as Rose.

A year ago, we packed up everything we had and moved to L.A to try and get a record deal. We had a good following in Texas playing bars and honky tonks but we wanted more. Really the Texas Red Dirt scene is awesome but we really wanted to rock, not be borderline country/rock. One thing all the bars taught us thought is how to play for your audience. I could twang out a country song with the best of them or I could rock the stage. Whatever was needed we could do. Even if it was mainstream pop. Give us a banjo and fiddle we could even do a hell of a job on bluegrass.

So, with everything we had saved, we packed the instruments and headed to L.A. Oh L.A. that's where we got our break with Cullen Records and that's where I met the man that put me in the current state I'm in, Edward Cullen. Lead singer of New Moon and son of the Carlisle Cullen, the owner of our record label.

Things for Edward and I started our rocky but once we got to together we were perfect, in love, the kind of love that should last a life time. At least that's what I thought. Apparently, it only lasted while we were touring music festivals for six months. Once we had to separate to go on separate tours things didn't work so well. Drugs, sex and rock n' roll. Really, I should have seen it coming. I should have known that once he was out on the road without me there willing and ready, girls constantly throwing themselves at him and touring with Tanya Fucking Denali, that no talent skank whore that can't even right her own songs things would change. But, I was in denial, I thought he loved me. I was wrong.

What do I have to show for it, apparently this morning a hell of a hangover and a concert that I have to put on in 5 hours. Like I said earlier since everything went to hell, my life has consisted of whiskey, cigarettes and concerts. I did get some awesome inspiration for my songs though. I've been writing like crazy. Helps to get it all out somehow.

Anyway, there's the background history. Time to get ready for the show.

Reluctantly I pulled myself from my bed and yelled to Alice, "I'm up bitch. I'm going to take a shower, get dressed then I'll be ready to go."

"It's about time, just throw on some yoga pants and a tank. Our wardrobe is already onsite." Alice stated as she walked in my room.

"So what am I wearing tonight?" I asked. Alice always had awesome outfits picked out for the shows. On a normal day I'm in jeans and t-shirt girl but for the shows Alice always had me decked out in leather pants, corset tops, short skirts and heels.

"I have the perfect outfits tonight, we are all wearing black leather pants, you my dear will be in a gorgeous royal blue corset, mine of course will be pink, Rose's will be red and Kate's will be green." Alice replied.

Colors were our staples. I'm in blue, Alice pink, Rose in red and Kate in green. Not only were these the colors that looked best on us but they also matched the colors of our tramp stamps. That's right all four of us have a tramp stamp. Rose and Kate got theirs on their eighteenth birthdays, a butterfly in the middle of their lower backs with tribal art surrounding the side reaching to their hips. Rose's butterfly was filled in red and Kate's in green. Alice got hers on her eighteenth birthday, of course in pink so when my eighteenth rolled around of course I got mine in blue. It's our thing, don't knock it. We are not tramps.

I quickly made my way into the bathroom and showered. My boring brown hair would dry on the way to the venue. I threw on a purple tank, black yoga pants and flip flops and was ready to go. As I headed out of my room I heard the knock at the door signaling that our driver was here to take us to the show.

"Bitches, let's get this party started" Rose yelled as she came down the hall.

We made our way to the car and headed to the show. Tonight we were playing in, fuck I can't remember where we are. I think some place in Ohio. State fair or something like that.

Once we arrived, we headed to our dressing rooms they were so gracious to set up for us and got ready. I had to admit, once Alice and Rose got done with my makeup and hair I didn't look bad. You couldn't tell that I hadn't left in months and that I quite literally was starting a love affair with Jack Daniels.

There was a knock on the door and the stage manager yelled telling us that we were up in five.

We rocked the show. Me on lead vocals and guitar, Alice on bass, Rose lead guitar and Kate on the drums. We performed most of the songs off the album we released this year as well as a few staple favorites that we did at all concerts. Every show we would close with a new song that we were looking at for our new album to see how the audience responded.

I set down my Fender and strapped on my acoustic guitar. I wasn't sure how I was going to get through this song but the girls and the music execs loved it. It's just one of the many songs I have written since my life fell apart. Looking out at the audience I braced myself. "This is our last song for the night. You guys have been great. This is a new song we are working on so let us know what you think. This is _Dead Flowers._" With that I started strumming my guitar.

_I feel like the flowers in this vase_

_He just brought 'em home one day, "Ain't they beautiful?" he said_

_They been here in the kitchen and the water's turnin' gray_

_They're sittin' in the vase but know they're dead, dead flowers_

_I feel like this long string of lights_

_They lit up our whole house on Christmas day_

_But now it's January and the bulbs are all burned out_

_But still they hang like dead flowers_

_He ain't feelin' anything_

_My love, my hurt or the sting of this rain_

_I'm living in a hurricane_

_All he can say is 'Man ain't it such a nice day?'_

_I feel like the tires on this car_

_You said they won't go far but we're still rollin'_

_I look in the rearview and I see dead flowers in the yard_

_And that string of lights and it ain't glowin'_

_Like dead flowers, like dead flowers _

_He ain't feelin' anything_

_My love, my hurt or the sting of this rain_

_I'm living in a hurricane_

_All he can say is 'Man ain't it such a nice day?'_

_Hey, Hey, I guess we'll just go to waste_

_Like dead flowers_

_Like dead flowers, dead flowers_

The crowd went crazy as we closed out the song. I took one last look at the audience and that's when I saw the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. Eyes I swore I would never see again….Edward Cullen.

What the fuck is he doing here?

**Chapter Song**

**Dead Flowers - Miranda Lambert**


	2. Born For This part 1

**I don't own Twilight or any of the songs used in the story.**

Born for This

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Rose, did you smoke my last cigarette. I swear to God I will kick your ass. We're already running late for our show at Ethan's. We don't have time to stop and get more." I yelled. Seriously, what was she thinking. I only had one left and I would need that to calm me down before we went on. I'd stop on the way home to get more after the show.

"Calm down, hoochie! Alice smoked it earlier but she went out and bought more so were set." Rose replied as she came out of the kitchen. "Everyone knows not to let you try to go on stage without your fix."

I'd been smoking since I was 15. Something I picked up from Rose, Kate and Alice. Not to mention all the bars that we played in.

Rose and Kate just messed around until one day they heard me singing getting ready for school and the idea hit them that we could actually make a band and hit the big time. Whatever, it sounded like fun so I was in. So was Alice.

We had literally grown up around music. My Grandpa Swan had us guitars at the age of 4. Kate got her first drum set at the age of 6. I slowly picked up piano as well. Grandpa Swan thought everyone should have a musically upbringing. He liked to tell stories about sitting on the porch pickin' guitars with Buddy Holly in Lubbock, TX before he made it. Grandpa Swan's influence was probably why we had such eclectic taste and style in our music.

We were raised by our dad, Charlie and Grandpa Swan. How two men raised four girls is beyond me but they managed. Kate's parents were shitty and had left her with Charlie and Renee about six months after she was born. Renee passed away due to complications during child birth with me and Charlie had died about a month before my 15th birthday of a heart attack.

I'm pretty sure he saw it coming. He had he will drawn up and had appointed Rose guardianship of me in the even t of his death. Luckily Alice was already 18 so there were no issues there.

Rose worked her ass off for us running the bar Charlie has owned. Since we owned the bar I was allowed in. Charlie's was the first place we started playing. Once we started drawing a crowd we branched out. Rose said it was the only way to get out of Texas. I got a fake ID to use at the other bars and started playing across Texas, Arkansas and Oklahoma.

I went in the kitchen and got the bottle of Jack Daniels and four shot glasses. Walking back into the living room I sat the bottle and shot glasses on the coffee table and Rose and I waited for Alice and Kate to join us.

Finally, Alice and Kate made it out to us and I poured the shots. "Here's to us, girls! Hopefully there's a music scout there tonight that falls in love with us. Let's rock!" and with that we through our shots back and headed out the door.

Ethan's was a typically bar. Full of drunks, slutty girls, horny men and do to their reputation for bands getting noticed there normally packed with up and coming musicians. We were so lucky to get a spot there on a Saturday night.

There was a line wrapped around the building when we arrived. Rose parked the car and we walked to the entrance. Rose explained the bouncer that we were one of the performing bands, gave him our names and we made our way in.

Once inside, Rose went to look for Ethan to gets all the details about what they expected from us tonight while Kate, Alice and I found a table and ordered a round of shots.

The waitress had just returned with our shots when Rose came up to the table looking like a she had seen a ghost.

She calmly sat down next to me before looking around the table. "I just talked to Ethan. Got all the details. We're up after the group performing about 20 minutes or so. We need to get these shots and get back stage to change." Then almost as it was an afterthought she turned back to us and said "Ethan also said that Carlisle Cullen of Cullen Records is here tonight looking for some new talent"

With that she threw back her shot, got up and walked back stage.

The three of us sat there stunned. This could be our big chance. Cullen Records was huge and had a reputation for taking on relatively unknowns and turning them into big names. We downed our shots and took off after Rose.

We found Rose backstage and started getting ready. Tonight Alice had us in black leather mini's and our usual color of tanks. While getting ready we started to discuss our set list. We had only thrown in a few of the songs we had written but with Carlisle Cullen here we wanted to show our true talents. So, 10 minutes before show time we sat down to review the list.

"I think we need to showcase Bella's talent for singing and her playing ability. It's definitely a selling point. " Kate said.

Rose and Alice quickly agreed. "We also need to let him here some of our own work. We are not a cover band and I don't want us marketed as one." Rose replied.

Eventually we decided to throw in a few more of our own songs. We decided to also do a cover of George Harrison's "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" and I would take the guitar solo.

With those decisions made we took the stage. " Hey everybody! We're Swan. We hope you enjoy the show. We are going to do some of our own stuff but we'll also be doing some stuff I'm sure you've heard before. So get off your asses, dance and enjoy yourselves! Ready girls 1..2..3.. 4!"

And with that we tore into our first song of the night.


	3. Born For This part 2

**Again, I don't own anything. SM owns Twilight and the artists at the bottom of the page own the songs :(**

Where do we sign!

Chapter 3

BPOV

"That was fucking awesome!" Rose screamed at us as we were changing back stage.

"Hell yeah it was! Probably one of our best shows ever!" Alice bounced up and down. "I just know this is all going to pay off."

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Girls, can I come in for a minute?" It was Ethan.

"Sure, we're dressed. Come on in." I replied.

Ethan came in and looked at us excited. "Girls, I'm sure you were aware that Carlisle Cullen of Cullen Records was here tonight for the show. Well, he was impressed and would like to be introduced. If you follow me, I'll introduce you to the man that can make you rock stars."

"!!!" I couldn't even form words. We grabbed our things and followed Ethan out. We made our way to a secluded table where man sat alone. As I approached I realized that he was extremely handsome. Of course, it's L.A. anybody that's anybody looks good in this town.

"Ladies, may I introduce myself? My name is Carlisle Cullen. I'm a manager for Cullen Records. I'd like to speak with you about your possible future with our record label."

"It's nice to meet you Carlisle. My name is Rose Swan, these two are my sisters, Bella and Alice and our cousin Kate." Rose informed him as she pointed each of us out.

"Very pleased to meet you." Carlisle replied. "Who is currently representing you girls and doing your promotion stuff?"

I spoke up at this point. "No one, up to date we have always represented and promoted ourselves."

"Good. Now, would you ladies like something to drink?"

"Jack and Coke" we all replied at the same time. "Oh, can we also get a round of shots?" I asked.

Ethan smiled, "Sure, I'll get those for you and be right back."

We all took seats and waited for our drinks. Carlisle joined us in our after show shot, then set back in his chair looking at us.

" I was very impressed with you ladies and I think that you could have an amazing future with us. I'm putting together a few bands to go out on a tour and I would like for you girls to join. There will be a few bigger names but mainly up and comers. We would need to finalize everything soon, get you into the studio and get an album out in the next few months before the tour starts. Are you interested?"

"Hell yeah, we're interested!" Rose all but yelled at him. "When do you need us to get started?"

"Why don't you girls come into the office on Monday, we'll go over contracts and set up some studio time, discuss what kind of songs you'll be putting on the album."

"Carlisle" I spoke up " We have always planned on putting our songs on an album if we ever got the chance. Is this going to be possible?" I knew I was pushing it but I did not want to be a cover band and I didn't want to sing songs written by someone else.

Carlisle smile at me, "We'll Bella, nothing is set in stone right now but judging from what I heard of your own songs tonight I don't think it will be a problem. The only problem will be how to market you guys, you could go country, rock or pop. I would like to market you as rock but ultimately it will be your choice. Once the choice is made your albums will need to stay fairly true to that genre. However, I would like to see your future shows with us be something similar to what I saw tonight. I think the audience will appreciate your talent and I think it will help you girls stay true to yourselves. Why don't you come into the office around 8:30 Monday morning and we'll go over all the details."

We all smiled at Carlisle and accepted his offer. "We'll be at Cullen Records at 8:30 Monday morning" Rose told him. "Really Carlisle, we appreciate this opportunity. You want be disappointed with us."

We said our goodbyes and headed home. Sunday was going to be a long day. We had nothing planned so all we could do is wait for Monday morning to get here.

Monday took it's time getting here but finally it was here. We were headed to Cullen Records for what could be the start of our music future.

We made our way into the huge building and immediately I felt out of place. This place screamed money. Everything was crisp, clean and white. I took in our wardrobes and got a little worried, we had all decided to wear jeans today. If they wanted us they needed to see us on a normal day not like we were on stage. Just then we were approached by a curvy blonde, "May I help you?" She asked in a nasally voice.

Rose was the first to speak up as usual, "Yes, we're the Swans. We had an 8:30 appointment with Mr. Cullen."

The blonde looked at us curiously "Just a moment. I'll call Mr. Cullen and inform him that you are here."

She walked to a large desk in the middle of the lobby and picked up the phone. "Mr. Cullen. The Swans are here. They claim they have an 8:30 appointment with you." There was a short pause. "Yes sir, I will show them up now."

"Follow me." She turned on her heel and walked away, not waiting for us to follow. We took the elevator to the top floor and walked down the hallway lined with pictures and albums all from Cullen Records top stars.

Blondie walked up to a door and knocked. We heard a "Come in" from behind the door. She opened the door, turned and walked away.

Carlisle rose from his desk , "Please come in and have a seat ladies. May I introduce my wife, Esme?"

Glancing to the corner I saw a beautiful woman with caramel colored hair. Yep, everyone looks amzing in L.A.

"Hi" we all replied together.

"Esme, these lovely young ladies are Bella, Alice, Rose and Kate, collectively known as Swan." Carlisle told her as he introduced us.

"Girls, it is truly a pleasure to meet you. Carlisle was very impressed after he saw your performance at Ethan's" Esme told us.

Carlisle spoke up again, "Girls, grab a seat. We need to get started. There's a lot for us to cover this morning."

We each took a seat and looked back up at Carlisle. "Now, I know that we discussed some things last night but I wanted to go over everything in a little more detail. We are prepared to offer you a recording contract. In that contract you will be agreeing to the musical festival tour that is starting in two months. In the two months leading up to that we will need to have an album recorded and released. You will be on tour for approximately four months before returning to do another album with select shows scheduled for the next six months after that. Depending on how your first two albums go will depend on the type of touring you will do in the next year and also any future albums we may want to record. I have also spoke with Esme and she would like to offer herself as your band manager of sorts, help ensure that things are in order at the shows, etc. Normally I would do this for you myself but I am already performing that function with another band that I just signed that will be going tour with you as well. Actually, we are hoping to promote you as a package deal. I also felt you girls might feel better having a female on tour with you. Now, your signing bonus will be $60,000, then there is a percentage you will receive from the album sales, money made from the concerts, etc. Do you have any questions?"

"I say show us where to sign!" Alice screamed.

$60,000, split four ways, that's $15,000 a piece to live off for the next two months until money could start coming in from the album. That's more money than we had ever had to live off of.

"I agree with Alice, $15,000 a piece is more than enough for us to live off of while we record and we won't have to worry about trying to work for two months before we go on tour." I told everyone.

Carlisle looked at me and chuckled "Bella, its $60,000 a piece. Each one of you are independently marketable and we take care of our prospective money makers. Now, do you have any more questions?"

Of course I had questions but could I think of them right now? Hell no! This man just offered each of us $60,000 a piece to sing our music. We all just sat and looked at each other in a stunned silence. Finally Rose spoke up, "You said that you were managing another band that you signed and you want to promote us as a package deal? What does that mean and since you own the company why would you be managing a band?"

Yeah, that's some of the questions I had. Leave it to Rose not to be stuck for too long.

"Well, let me explain. My father, Carlisle Sr. still owns Cullen Records and until he retires I am still a talent scout and manager. Even after he retires, I'm not sure I'll give up my job duties. I fully enjoy it too much. As for the other band, my sons, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and their friend Garrett, have a band called New Moon and we have offered them the same contract as you. They will have the same schedule as you and you will rotate opening for each other during the tour. I'm also hoping that you may collaborate some on stage. To set this in motion I am going to ask that both groups perform Saturday nights at Ethan's and that you also perform a few numbers together. Also, performing at Ethan's will help to develop a nice fan base for when you albums are released."

I just stared at Carlisle as he explained all this. His sons, well must be nice. Daddy owns, kinda, a music label, so they get a record deal. Probably don't even have any talent and he wants us to perform with them. Collaborate together, what the fuck? I mull it over but decide not to say anything. I can sing with daddy's boys and make nice if we are going to get our big shot.

"We'll do it!" I finally said.

Carlisle got the necessary contracts out and told us that we could head down to the studio if we wanted to start working on songs for the album. Esme would be accompanying us and would technically have final say on what went on the albums. We would also need to be at Ethan's on Saturday night for our first meeting with his "boys" and we could work out amongst ourselves what we were going to sing together.


	4. Where do we sign

**Don't own Twilight or any of the songs. Probably couldn't write a song if I had too. I do own piano that I haven't played in 10 years so probably couldn't do that anymore either.**

Hallelujah

Chapter 4

EPOV

Saturday night. Apparently we were heading to Ethan's. Not that it's normally a bad thing. We'll be up on stage doing our thing. It would be great. Especially now that Dad decided to give us a recording contract. I know what your thinking, daddy got us the contract, probably have no talent. Actually we were approached by several different labels but why not keep it in the family?

Saturday night concert at Ethan's, I'll definitely be getting laid tonight. Girls love guys in bands, practically throw themselves at you. Most of them are dumb as rocks but I'm not talking to them anyway. It's a one night stand, they don't have to be smart for that.

Problem with tonight is Daddy apparently signed some all girl group and wants us to collaborate with them. Which probably means carrying them, no way are girls going to be talented enough to keep up with us. Guess I'll find out in the next 30 minutes.

I met up with my brothers and Garrett at Ethan's and headed back stage. The place was crawling with girls and I was trying to pick out my partner for later tonight. Girls backstage are always the easiest. Groupies, they'll give it up whenever you want.

We spotted Carlisle and Esme and headed over to them. As we made our way over to them I was caught off guard by the most amazing ass I have ever seen. The girl had long brown curls flowing down to her shoulders, a midnight blue tank top that accentuated her pale skin and the tightest, little black mini skirt that hugged her ass and "fuck me" heels. She was bent over picking up a guitar. I had found my partner for the night. Dressed like that she was probably just waiting for one of the band members to hit on her.

I broke off from the guys and approached her "I can show you how to play later." I told her.

She jumped slightly startled by my approach. When she turned around I noticed she had a hint of a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Excuse me?" she asked.

She had the most gorgeous chocolate eyes I had ever seen. Tonight was going to be a good night. "My fingers can do amazing things. I can show you when I get done with my show tonight."

"What if I already know how to play?" she asked quietly.

"Well, then I can show you what else my fingers can do?"

"And what if I don't want to know what your fingers can do?"

"Oh trust me" I told her. "There's only one reason a girl is dressed like you back stage at a place like this and I think we both know it's not for the music."

She smirked at me and asked "What if I'm in the band and I'm really back stage for the music?"

"Ha, girls like you are not in bands. Girls like you are with the band. Do you want to be with my band tonight?"

She was smiling now. Score, I'm going to get lucky and I haven't even sang yet. My dick was twitching in my pants with anticipation. This girl did have an innocence about her. Probably here with her more slutty friends but I like a little innocence. At least I don't have to worry as much about where she's been.

"Do lines like that normally work on the tramps back here?" she asked me. What!?

"Huh?"

"I really don't see how basically being told that there is no way I have talent and that I dressed up just to get laid could really work as a pick up line. Do girls really like being insulted when you try to proposition them? "

"So, I need to flatter you first?"

She laughed at this point, "It wouldn't matter if you flattered me or not. I don't date musicians."

She doesn't date musicians? "What the hell are you doing back stage then? And why don't you date musicians?"

"Well, it really is none of your business why I'm backstage. I don't date musicians because I find that they are normally cocky, egotistical man whores. Thank you for helping me remind myself that that continues to hold true. It was nice to meet you."

And with that she turned and walked away. She fucking walked away from me, me, Edward Cullen. Girls do not walk away from me. I watched her as her hips swayed back and forth. She stopped and spoke to my parents then went into one of the side rooms. What the hell was that about? How does she know my parents?

I made my way over to my parents. Carlisle informed me that apparently Swan, the girl group he had just signed would be going on first and that Em, Jazz and Garrett had went out to get a table big enough for all of us.

I went and found the guys. Luckily they had already ordered a pitcher of beer and a round of shots. It was going to be a long night, I just got shot down and now I had to listen to whiny girl music. Might as well get used to it. Apparently I'll be listening to it almost every night for the next 8 months or so.

Ethan took the stage as the lights dimmed, "Ladies and gentlemen! You saw these ladies for the first time last week. Since then we have had tons of requests for them to come back. I'm pleased to announced that as part of their new record deal they will be here every Saturday night for the next two months. Please welcome to the stage, Bella, Alice, Rose and Kate …..Let's give it up for Swan!"

The crowd cheered as the lights went down on the stage. That's when I heard the opening chords to _Hallelujah_. Now don't get me wrong, I love that song but it's over done and normally not done well…

_Now I've heard there was a sacred chord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_Well it goes like this_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

Holy shit. It's the girl I hit on back stage. The same one that just rejected me. Damn she has an awesome voice. The rest of the band are standing there while she strummed her acoustic guitar. As she got to the Hallelujahs she takes the guitar off places it on the stand and picks up her Fender. What the hell are they about to do to this song? The other girls begin playing and I realize their not playing the entire song. They used it as their intro. I admit, I'm intrigued and curious.

_somehow everything's gonna fall right into place  
if we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday  
if only time flew like a dove  
we gotta make it fly faster than I'm falling in love_

this time we're not giving up  
let's make it last forever  
screaming "hallelujah"  
we'll make it last forever

holding onto patience, wearing thin  
I can't force these eyes to see the end  
if only time flew like a dove  
we could watch it fly and just keep looking on

this time we're not giving up  
let's make it last forever  
screaming "hallelujah"  
we'll make it last forever

and we've got time on our hands  
and we've got, got nothing but time on our hands  
got nothing but, got nothing but  
got nothing but time on our hands

this time we're not giving up  
oh, let's make it last forever  
screaming "hallelujah"

"_hallelujah"_

"_hallelujah"_

Well hell. They are good and I basically insinuated that she had no talent back stage. I sat and watched their entire set completely enthralled. These girls were awesome. Their original songs were brilliant. What shocked me the most was their cover songs. Sure they did Pink's _U & UR Hand_, I'm pretty sure that one was for me. Why? She looked straight at me as she sang. They also did some Beatles covers that were awesome. They didn't do typical girl band covers. Most of the songs they did were from male artists and hard to cover. They announced they were going to do a song that reminded them of playing back home and did an awesome cover of _Whiskey River. _Seriously Willie Nelson, that's not something you typically hear in Ethan's but it was good. They got me wondering where back home was if doing a Willie song was what reminded them of home. Man I'm going to have to kiss ass later probably even apologize. We have to work together.

I looked over to the guys and notice that they are as enthralled with the girls as I am. Figures, the bass player was a cute, pixie like girl that was just Jazz's type. The lead guitar was a knock out model type blonde that Em always goes for. The drummer was similar to the blonde only not as curvy, just Garrett's type. Shit this is going to be a long tour.

**Chapter Song**

**Hallelujah - Paramore**


	5. Hallelujah

**Don't own Twilight or any of the songs. Probably couldn't write a song if I had too. I do own piano that I haven't played in 10 years so probably couldn't do that anymore either.**

Hallelujah

Chapter 4

EPOV

Saturday night. Apparently we were heading to Ethan's. Not that it's normally a bad thing. We'll be up on stage doing our thing. It would be great. Especially now that Dad decided to give us a recording contract. I know what your thinking, daddy got us the contract, probably have no talent. Actually we were approached by several different labels but why not keep it in the family?

Saturday night concert at Ethan's, I'll definitely be getting laid tonight. Girls love guys in bands, practically throw themselves at you. Most of them are dumb as rocks but I'm not talking to them anyway. It's a one night stand, they don't have to be smart for that.

Problem with tonight is Daddy apparently signed some all girl group and wants us to collaborate with them. Which probably means carrying them, no way are girls going to be talented enough to keep up with us. Guess I'll find out in the next 30 minutes.

I met up with my brothers and Garrett at Ethan's and headed back stage. The place was crawling with girls and I was trying to pick out my partner for later tonight. Girls backstage are always the easiest. Groupies, they'll give it up whenever you want.

We spotted Carlisle and Esme and headed over to them. As we made our way over to them I was caught off guard by the most amazing ass I have ever seen. The girl had long brown curls flowing down to her shoulders, a midnight blue tank top that accentuated her pale skin and the tightest, little black mini skirt that hugged her ass and "fuck me" heels. She was bent over picking up a guitar. I had found my partner for the night. Dressed like that she was probably just waiting for one of the band members to hit on her.

I broke off from the guys and approached her "I can show you how to play later." I told her.

She jumped slightly startled by my approach. When she turned around I noticed she had a hint of a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Excuse me?" she asked.

She had the most gorgeous chocolate eyes I had ever seen. Tonight was going to be a good night. "My fingers can do amazing things. I can show you when I get done with my show tonight."

"What if I already know how to play?" she asked quietly.

"Well, then I can show you what else my fingers can do?"

"And what if I don't want to know what your fingers can do?"

"Oh trust me" I told her. "There's only one reason a girl is dressed like you back stage at a place like this and I think we both know it's not for the music."

She smirked at me and asked "What if I'm in the band and I'm really back stage for the music?"

"Ha, girls like you are not in bands. Girls like you are with the band. Do you want to be with my band tonight?"

She was smiling now. Score, I'm going to get lucky and I haven't even sang yet. My dick was twitching in my pants with anticipation. This girl did have an innocence about her. Probably here with her more slutty friends but I like a little innocence. At least I don't have to worry as much about where she's been.

"Do lines like that normally work on the tramps back here?" she asked me. What!?

"Huh?"

"I really don't see how basically being told that there is no way I have talent and that I dressed up just to get laid could really work as a pick up line. Do girls really like being insulted when you try to proposition them? "

"So, I need to flatter you first?"

She laughed at this point, "It wouldn't matter if you flattered me or not. I don't date musicians."

She doesn't date musicians? "What the hell are you doing back stage then? And why don't you date musicians?"

"Well, it really is none of your business why I'm backstage. I don't date musicians because I find that they are normally cocky, egotistical man whores. Thank you for helping me remind myself that that continues to hold true. It was nice to meet you."

And with that she turned and walked away. She fucking walked away from me, me, Edward Cullen. Girls do not walk away from me. I watched her as her hips swayed back and forth. She stopped and spoke to my parents then went into one of the side rooms. What the hell was that about? How does she know my parents?

I made my way over to my parents. Carlisle informed me that apparently Swan, the girl group he had just signed would be going on first and that Em, Jazz and Garrett had went out to get a table big enough for all of us.

I went and found the guys. Luckily they had already ordered a pitcher of beer and a round of shots. It was going to be a long night, I just got shot down and now I had to listen to whiny girl music. Might as well get used to it. Apparently I'll be listening to it almost every night for the next 8 months or so.

Ethan took the stage as the lights dimmed, "Ladies and gentlemen! You saw these ladies for the first time last week. Since then we have had tons of requests for them to come back. I'm pleased to announced that as part of their new record deal they will be here every Saturday night for the next two months. Please welcome to the stage, Bella, Alice, Rose and Kate …..Let's give it up for Swan!"

The crowd cheered as the lights went down on the stage. That's when I heard the opening chords to _Hallelujah_. Now don't get me wrong, I love that song but it's over done and normally not done well…

_Now I've heard there was a sacred chord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_Well it goes like this_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

Holy shit. It's the girl I hit on back stage. The same one that just rejected me. Damn she has an awesome voice. The rest of the band are standing there while she strummed her acoustic guitar. As she got to the Hallelujahs she takes the guitar off places it on the stand and picks up her Fender. What the hell are they about to do to this song? The other girls begin playing and I realize their not playing the entire song. They used it as their intro. I admit, I'm intrigued and curious.

_somehow everything's gonna fall right into place  
if we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday  
if only time flew like a dove  
we gotta make it fly faster than I'm falling in love_

this time we're not giving up  
let's make it last forever  
screaming "hallelujah"  
we'll make it last forever

holding onto patience, wearing thin  
I can't force these eyes to see the end  
if only time flew like a dove  
we could watch it fly and just keep looking on

this time we're not giving up  
let's make it last forever  
screaming "hallelujah"  
we'll make it last forever

and we've got time on our hands  
and we've got, got nothing but time on our hands  
got nothing but, got nothing but  
got nothing but time on our hands

this time we're not giving up  
oh, let's make it last forever  
screaming "hallelujah"

"_hallelujah"_

"_hallelujah"_

Well hell. They are good and I basically insinuated that she had no talent back stage. I sat and watched their entire set completely enthralled. These girls were awesome. Their original songs were brilliant. What shocked me the most was their cover songs. Sure they did Pink's _U & UR Hand_, I'm pretty sure that one was for me. Why? She looked straight at me as she sang. They also did some Beatles covers that were awesome. They didn't do typical girl band covers. Most of the songs they did were from male artists and hard to cover. They announced they were going to do a song that reminded them of playing back home and did an awesome cover of _Whiskey River. _Seriously Willie Nelson, that's not something you typically hear in Ethan's but it was good. They got me wondering where back home was if doing a Willie song was what reminded them of home. Man I'm going to have to kiss ass later probably even apologize. We have to work together.

I looked over to the guys and notice that they are as enthralled with the girls as I am. Figures, the bass player was a cute, pixie like girl that was just Jazz's type. The lead guitar was a knock out model type blonde that Em always goes for. The drummer was similar to the blonde only not as curvy, just Garrett's type. Shit this is going to be a long tour.

**Chapter Song**

**Hallelujah - Paramore**


	6. Holy Roller Novocaine

**I don't own Twilight or any of the songs.**

Holly Roller Novocaine

Chapter 5

BPOV

"OH MY GOD! Guys that was awesome. Probably our best show ever." I screamed to the girls as we got into our dressing room to change.

I left my tank on and changed out of my heels and skirt into a pair of dark skinny jeans and put my chucks on. So much better than that little skirt Alice had me in earlier.

Alice was squealing like a stuck pig as we would say back home. "I know. So, Bells, you gonna find that hotty that was hitting on you earlier and rub your awesomeness in his face?"

"Uh, no."

"Why not?" Rose asked. "Did you see those guys he was sitting with? All four of those guys are gorgeous. Go up it in his face and then you can introduce us to his friends. Just cause you don't want any doesn't mean the rest of us need to suffer. Really, you probably need to get some. Did you see the big one with the dimples and muscles? Mmm."

"God Rose. Picking up guys in a bar is not cool. You don't know where they've been. Come on. We need to go see Carlisle and Esme then watch the Daddy's boys perform."

I got my purse and walked out of the room. I suddenly collided with something hard that smelled like the earth and honey and just plain heaven. I looked up and saw those eyes, the most beautiful green eyes that I have ever seen. Then I remembered where I had seen those eyes before it was the jackass that propositioned me earlier.

"What the hell do you want now?" I asked him. Must be mad, can't look at his eyes, his silky copper hair that I want to run my fingers threw. Especially, can not think about how good he smells.

"I came to apologize and see if I could buy you a drink." What?

"Sorry, I have to see my manager and unfortunately watch the next band. After that apparently I have to collaborate with them."

"Unfortunately?"

"Obviously I'm not that enthused about it. I don't know these guys and am going to have to collaborate with them. Not my thing."

"It can't be too bad. I mean you don't even know these guys do you? Anyways, do most musicians like to get together and jam?"

"Well yeah, but I like to know who I'm jamming with first. I just hope to God these guys have some talent."

He scowled at me before he asked "What's that supposed to mean?" Mood swing much.

"Well, apparently this band was just signed by the same label as us but their dad is also the one who signed them. So, leaves you to actually wonder how much talent they really have doesn't it? Their probably just spoiled little daddy's boys that want to play rock star and don't have a fucking clue about working their way up through the bars. And why the hell am I telling you all this anyways, I gotta go."

Shit I ramble when I get nervous. There was no need for me to tell him all that. I quickly found Esme and Carlisle sitting at the table the boys had vacated earlier and made my way to them. I stopped at the bar on the way and ordered a round of shots and Jack and Cokes for the girls. I sat down with Esme and Carlisle and lit my cigarette. God, I needed that after my little rant backstage. The guy was clearly an ass and man whore, why was I getting all worked up over this.

"Bella, you girls were fantastic tonight. I'm going to have so much fun working with you. I can't wait to introduce you to my boys. I have a feeling you will all get along just great." Esme told me smiling.

"Thanks Esme. I think we will have a lot of fun working together." And I really did believe that. Esme was like the mother we never had. I didn't want to tell her that I wasn't looking forward to meeting her boys so I just dropped the subject and looked around for my girls.

Rose, Alice and Kate arrived at the table as Ethan approached the stage to introduce New Moon. We through our post show shots back and turned our attention to the stage. "Alright, let's hear it again for Swan! Now the next group is going to be touring with Swan in the future and probably we'll be seeing some collaboration on stage from the two. Please put your hands together for Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Garrett of New Moon!"

At this several groups of girls rushed the stage pulling the tops down, pushing up their cleavage. Damn groupies, it fucking disgusting.

"Oh shit Bells!" Kate whispered beside me. Oh shit was right. There center stage was the guys that had hit on me back stage, the same guy that I had told about my issues with my manager's sons band. Problem, yeah he was my manager's son. Shit, shit, shit. Open mouth, insert foot. Asshole didn't even say anything to me during my rant either just fucking smirked. Ass!

I pray to God they are not any good so I don't feel the need to apologize. Please don't let them be good.

The music started and I was beginning to get nervous. The music sounded good, didn't mean Asshole could sing.

_My darling you look lovely  
I've come to lay you down  
Uncover your head and submit to me  
We'll make a joyful sound  
I don't care if you're by yourself  
Or you're all alone when you need my help  
Keep that smile on your pretty face  
Cause you don't have much I can't take away_

Chorus:  
Don't you worry baby  
You won't feel a thing  
Close your eyes  
Holy Roller Novocaine

Lord's gonna get us back (x4)  
I know, I know  
Lord's gonna get us back (x4)  
I know, I know

You'll be hearin' me comin'  
But I can't come inside  
I'll be out back in my white Cadillac  
Won't you join me for a ride  
Let me take you up to the mountain top  
There I'll show all the goods I got  
Don't look back keep your eyes ahead  
This could be the night that the moon goes red

Repeat Chorus

All the world is moanin'  
And baby so am I  
I'm just givin' you warning  
And I'm telling you why

Lord's gonna get us back (x4)  
I know, I know  
Lord's gonna get us back (x4)  
I know, I know  
Lord's gonna get us back (x4)  
I know, I know  
Lord's gonna get us back (x4)  
I know, I know

Fuck he can sing. And I mean sing. His voice was amazing. Like get my panties wet amazing. I am so screwed.

We watched the rest of their set and they really were great. God, they even looked good. Tight black t-shirts fitted around their muscles, tight jeans and converse. And of course, Asshole was the best looking up there. With all the groupies crowding the front of the stage I see where he got his cockiness. I said I see where he got it not that how he spoke to me made it okay. Shit, this was going to be a long tour.

**Song for this Chapter:**

**Holly Roller Novocaine – Kings of Leon**


	7. Jack Daniels

**I don't own Twilight or the songs. Right now I don't even own a bottle of Jack Daniels. My husband bought Old Charter, said it was cheaper and I wouldn't be able to tell the difference.**

Jack Daniels

Chapter 6

EPOV

We finished our set and it was great. I think I showed that cranky little bitch who has talent. I mean I knew that most people would think that we just got our contract because of who my dad was but did she have to say it to my face? And after I apologized for being an ass. Granted she didn't know who I was but still, it pissed me off.

"Edward" I heard Em yell to me effectively pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What Em?"

"Come on dude. Dad wants to introduce us to the girls from Swan. Hurry up, let's go. Did you see those girls? Fucking hot, all four of them and we're about to spend the next year with them."

I sighed and followed Emmett to the table the girls were sitting at with my parents.

My mom smiled as we took our seats at the table. "Boys I would like to introduce you to Bella, Alice, Rose and Kate Swan. Girls these are my boys Edward, Emmett and Jasper Cullen and my favorite boy Garrett James."

We all said "hi's" to each other before Dad spoke up, "I have talked to all of you what I want to happen between you and I think the first step in that direction is for you all to get to know each other. You can't compose and collaborate together if you're unfamiliar with each other. So, with that Esme and I bid you a pleasant evening and we'll see you in the studio tomorrow morning."

My parents left as I ordered beers for the guys. "Do you girls want anything?" I asked. Might as well start out being nice and pay for their drinks.

"Beers fine with me." The curvy blonde, Rose I think said.

"Same here" replied the other blonde, must be Kate.

"Double Jack and Coke for me and Bells" the pixie said, Alice isn't it?

"Can Bella order for herself and is she even old enough to drink?" I looked at Bella to see what she would say.

"Bella can order for herself and if you look at my ID it says I'm old enough, that's all that matters. Alice just knows what I want." She glared at me. Bitch.

Rose laughed at this. "Bella's been drinking the same thing since she was 15. She has a love affair with Jack Daniels. She even wrote him a song."

"Really?"

"Damn it Rose. Shut the hell up." Bella was blushing at this point and looked like she might be getting a little pissed off. I bet she's feisty.

"So you wrote a song for Jack Daniel's? I'm curious to hear this." Really I was.

"Just order the drinks Cullen" she spat at me. Oh, she is feisty. It's really kind of cute. I bet she could be feisty in bed too. Sure she pisses me off but still I'm a man.

"Fine Swan. Let me find a waitress..."

"Wait" Alice squealed out. "It's going to be really hard to get to know each other here. Why don't we head back to our place?"

"Sounds good to me," Jasper spoke up. I looked to Emmett and Garrett and they seemed to be fine with the idea. In fact the only one that didn't seem pleased was Bella. Oh well, bitchy Bella can get over it.

We left and made our way to the girls place. Alice had us situate their two couches and love seat so that they were surrounding the coffee table.

"You boys want anything to drink?" Kate called from the kitchen.

"Depends on what you got" replied Emmett.

"Well, the Swan bar carries Bud Light, Miller Light, Coors Light, Landshark and if you're nice we might share the Lonestar." She said as she place a bottle of Jack Daniels on the table.

Hadn't heard of Lonestar so I went safe with a Bud Light, so did the other boys.

"Now, I think the best way to get to know each other is to play a game. Never have I ever, sounds fun huh?" chirped Alice.

Everyone agreed and Alice said she would start.

"Never have I ever written a song about my favorite alcohol." Bella was the only one that threw back a shot.

"Bitch wants to get me drunk" Bella said.

Jasper was next, "Never have I ever written or sang a country song" All four girls threw back shots. Of course they sang that Willie Nelson song tonight.

"Never have I ever hit on a man" Em said smiling at me. Fuck him I was drunk and the dud was dressed up like a girl. A hot girl. God I'm going to be sick again. Me and all three of the girls besides Bella threw shots back.

"Bella needs to do her shot" I whined while Em was telling them the story of the dude in drag.

"Nope, Bella doesn't hit on boys, do you Bella?" Rose smiled at her. Bella just blushed again. What is it with her and the blushing?

Still smiling Rose started "Never have I ever used a fake ID" we all started to pick up our shots until she continued "tonight."

Bella glared at her and threw back her shot. I knew she looked young.

"How old are you?" Garrett asked.

"20" she said blushing again.

Now it was Garrett's turn. "Never have I ever kissed a girl." Dirty Garrett. We all threw back our shots and almost choked as all the girls did too. Bella didn't seem the type but then again neither did the rest of them. Maybe that's what Rose meant about not hitting on boys.

Kate smiled at Garrett "You have to be more specific. Never have I ever French kissed a girl." What the fuck! This time all the guys and Bella... what, Bella threw back a shot.

Em was rolling "Hell girl you have to tell that story."

"There's not really a story. I was drunk, I had recently decided all men were dickheads and I thought I'd try. Didn't like it and haven't done it again. End of story."

As I listened to the girls I noticed that the drunk they got the slower their speech was getting and the more drawl it had to it. Wonder what the story is with that.

My turn, I wonder if I can figure out the accent if I got them a drunker. "Never have I ever sung Willie Nelson" All the girls threw back their shots before glaring at me. "What?"

"Don't insult Willie asswipe" Rose slurred.

I looked at Bella and she was smiling at me again. God, she had a great smile and those eyes I could get lost in. I was broke out of my drooling with her words "Never have I ever propositioned someone by insinuating they had no talent and look like a slut" And the bitch is back. She was playing dirty. I threw my shot back as everyone laughed at me.

"Dude, Bella's the chick that shot you down tonight. Right on Baby Bells. Eddie needs to be put in his place." Em was laughing even harder now. Apparently Bella will be his new best friend.

"Alright, I think that's enough of this. How about truth or dare?" asked Alice. What is it with this girl and drinking games? "Rules are you can refuse to answer a question or complete a dare but you have to do a shot."

This could be good though. Bella had blown off the whole subject about her so called love song to Jack Daniel's. Let's see if she'll do it on a dare, trouble is will she take a dare.

"I'll go first" I spoke up. "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Um...dare?" Sweet she fell into that one.

"I dare you to sing the song you wrote for Jack Daniel's"

She just sat there looking at me then her shot glass. Shit she's going to take her shot. Suddenly she stood up and walked out of the room. At first I thought she was pissed and leaving but she came back with an acoustic guitar. Girls going to sing the song.

"Fine, ya'll just remember that I was like 15 or 16 when I wrote this. Not the best song I ev'r wrote." Damn her drawl is getting worse and she said ya'll, I'm definitely going to have to ask about that.

Bella sat down and started playing...

_Daddy always said that he was wrong for me_

_And in the end he only bring me misery_

_I tried and tried to turn away_

_But somethin' bout him makes me stay_

_The only man who's ever knocked me to my knees_

_The only man who's ever set my spirit free_

She had slowly strummed and sang the first part before picking up the tempo. You could definitely pick out a southern, maybe, accent in the song.

_He was born and raised in Lynchburg, Tennessee_

_His daddy owns a big distillery_

_He's an old time whiskey drinker_

_When I'm with him I get meaner_

_And Mommy says his ruined my destiny_

_He sure has made a woman out of me_

_I fell in love with Jack Daniel's again_

_He's the best kind of lover that there is _

_I can have him when I please_

_He always satisfies my needs_

_And takes me back no matter where I've been_

_Yeah, I fell in love with Jack Daniels again_

She repeated the chorus again before slowing down again

_Jack Daniels if you please_

_Knock me to my knees_

_You're the only friend there has ever been_

_That didn't do me wrong_

_Jack Daniels if you please_

_Knock me to my knees_

_You can kill this pain, it's drivin' me insane_

_Since my baby's gone_

Shit. Bella just belted us a full out country song. I'm not a country fan but she was good. I think the girl could sing the phone book and it would be good. What amazed me was that that drawl was there in that song but not in any of the songs they sang on stage.

Bella sat her guitar down while us guys just sat and stared at her.

Em was the first to speak up "You wrote that at 15?"

"Um, yeah. That's when we started performing so that's when I started writing songs."

"If you've been performing for five years why have we never seen you before?" I asked.

"Cause we ain't from here, we've only lived in LA for 2 weeks." Alice replied.

Okay. The girls are throwing out "ya'lls" and "ain'ts". I have to know the story. Apparently so did Jazz.

"So you've only been in LA for 2 weeks, where before that? Ya'll and ain't aren't typically said around here especially with those drawls you girls are throwing out. And damn but Bella's accent was even more prominent when she sang that song. What's up with that shit?"

"Well, we're from Lubbock, TX. We do have an accent as you can tell but we work to keep it under control. Normally when we sing it doesn't come out but it depends on the type of music we're singing. If Bells is singing country she can twang with the best of them. And obviously the more we drink the worse it gets." Kate answered for them.

We spent the rest of the night talking about how the girls started performing together at the family bar that their father left to them after his death when Bella was only 15. They explained that they started out with country and Texas Red Dirt. We had to have them explain that one to us. Apparently it's not country but not rock. Then finding out that they really preferred to play rock.

We told them how we had grown up with music, obviously. We had always had our sound and we haven't evolved it all that much since we started playing.

I looked around and noticed that everyone was getting along really well. Kate and Garrett were smiling at each other, Alice and Jazz were whispering to each other when they thought no one was looking and Rose and Em looked like they were about to start tearing each other's clothes off. Great they've all paired off and left me with Bella. Not that I really minded. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and the more I watched and listened as she talked with everyone I decided that maybe I was too harsh with the whole bitch thing. Still, she hated me. If I wanted to have a shot with this girl I was going to have to work hard.

What the hell am I talking about? Shot with this girl? I don't do girlfriends. This field is not known for long term relationships. But there was something about this girl. Maybe I can just be her friend and see how that goes. That sounds like the best option.

"So, you thought about what songs you're going to put on your album?" I asked her. Music is a safe topic.

"A little, I have a couple things I'm working on too. What about you?"

That's a start she didn't just reply and go on. She's continuing the conversation.

"Same here, what about our collaboration at Ethan's next week? You got anything in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe for the first couple of times we do covers together. I know none of the songs I have written were meant to be duets and I don't think it would be easy to rework them into a duet. What about you?"

"I was thinking the same thing. How about tomorrow we'll go over a couple of ideas and run through a few songs at the studio?"

"Sounds good, I'd say we could do it tonight but it's late and we have to get up early."

I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was already 2 am. Shit, we had to be in the studio in 6 hours. I called a cab and told the boys it was time to go.

After about 15 minutes the cab arrived we headed out telling the girls we'd see them in a few hours in the studio. I couldn't get my mind off Bella on the way home and she haunted my dreams. What was it about this girl?

Chapter Song:

Jack Daniels – Miranda Lambert


	8. For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic

**Somehow there was a mix up when I uploaded the prologue. Chapter 1 posted as the prologue and as the next chapter. I have fixed it so you can go back and read the prologue if you want. I don't own Twilight or the songs.**

Ch. 7

BPOV

Soft kisses ghosted over my neck and down my collarbone as warm hands lifted the hem of my shirt over my head. "God Bella. You are so beautiful. I want to taste every inch of you." Edward's hands reached behind me as he unclasp my bar. As soon as my bar fell my left nipple was in his mouth while he massaged my right breast with his hand. His other hand was cupping my ass pressing me into his prominent erection.

Edward pushed me down on the bed and slowly slid my pants past my hips. He started kissing his way back up my calves while his hands massaged my thighs. He made his way up to my sex and looked up at me with hooded eyes "I'm going to make up cum Bella." He lowered his head to my pussy….

BANG BANG BANG

"Bella, get your ass out of bed!"

What the fuck? It was all a dream, a very sexy dream but still just a dream. Damn wet dream blocking pixie. "I'm up Alice, you can go away now" Please go away and let me bask in what was almost a perfect dream.

I know last night started out rough for Edward and I but by the end of the night I found that I really liked talking to him. He really was a nice guy; he just came off as cocky until he warmed up to people. It also doesn't hurt that he is the sexiest man I have ever seen. I'd call him pretty or beautiful and he really is but somehow I don't think he'd like that too much.

I was pulled out of my thoughts of my dream and Edward when Alice came in and plopped herself down on my bed.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah" What was up with that question? Friendly morning dialog was not part of our daily lives.

"So, what are you going to wear today? You know you'll be seeing Edward again."

"Yes Alice, I know I will be seeing Edward today as well as Emmett, Jasper and Garrett. I don't know what I'm going to wear. Probably jeans and a t-shirt, we are going to be in a recording studio all day."

"Oh come on Bells. Aren't you excited to see Edward again? Don't you want to look nice when he sees you?"

Yes. "No. I want to be comfortable when I see him. I'm not trying to impress anyone."

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella. I know you have a thing for Edward. There's no point denying it or trying to hide it from me." Damn all knowing pixie.

"I don't know what you mean Alice. Edward is nice. After I got to know him last night I think we can put our misunderstanding behind us and try to be friends." I'd really like to try what was happening in my dream but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Right so that's why the first time I came in here to wake you, you were moaning and writhing in your bed calling Edward's name. Some friendship you got going there." Damn, I hate that I talked in my sleep.

"Really Alice. It's too early for your shit. I haven't had a cigarette or coffee this morning. Save it for later."

"Oh you better believe we're going to talk about it later but right now I just want you to admit that you have a crush on Edward. Do that and I'll leave you alone."

"Fine, yes, I do have a crush on Edward but you also know that I don't date musicians. Learned my lesson on that one. That's a mistake I won't be repeating." I know that it not fair to clump all musicians together. It's like saying all blondes are dumb. I know it's not true but I was burned the first time and I'm not going to repeat that mistake again.

"Bella, we've been over all this before. What happened between you and Jacob should have no precedence over whether or not you date another musician. Yes it was ugly when it ended but by the time we left Lubbock you had forgiven him and you guys were becoming friends again." Alice always wants to give her opinion. Problem is most of the time she's right and I don't like having someone point out that I'm wrong.

"I know Alice. I just don't want to get hurt again and well, look at how Edward propositioned me last night. He's not really the dating type. I'd just get hurt. Why would Edward want me anyway, have you seen him? He could have any girl he wanted." There that should make her happy. I had an honest, heart to heart conversation with her at 6 am all before having my morning fix.

"Bella, I saw the way he was looking at you last night when he thought no one was looking. It wasn't a "I want to hook up and leave" kind of look. He's interested. I think you two could be good together. You know I'm always right about these things. You should just accept the inevitable." Alice just smiled and bounced out of my room.

I decided to get out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. "Morning" I said to the girls who had already gathered at the kitchen table.

"Morning" Rose replied. "How do you think the boys are feeling this morning?"

"I'm sure they're fine. No one forced them to drink with us all night. They could have stopped at any point if they wanted." I answered.

"True. Well, I guess we better start getting ready and head to the studio." She replied.

After showering I dried my hair and pulled on a Cross Canadian Ragweed t-shirt, a tight pair of boot cut jeans that were ripped at the knees and my brown chucks. I applied a light layer of make-up, eye liner, eye shadow, mascara and cherry lip gloss. Very appropriate for a day in the studio if you ask me.

I headed out to find Alice waiting for the rest of us in the front room. I sat down on the couch and waited with her. About five minutes later Rose and Kate finally appeared and we made our way to the studio.

Once we got inside we saw the boys along with Carlisle and Esme waiting for us. "Good morning girls. You're right on time. Let's get you guys set up in a studio and let you get started."

We followed Carlisle into a room set up with all the instruments we could need. We had never been in a recording studio before and I was amazed. Our dreams were coming true.

"So, here's the deal. No of you will actually be recording today. I want you to take the time today to go over songs you would like on the album. Bounce your ideas off each other, play the songs, give each other your honest opinion on whether or not you think the public will be interested in the song. You'll also need to start working on your collaboration for Saturday. With that said, Esme and I are going to the recording both to watch and we'll give you our input as needed. Have fun." Carlisle smiled then he and Esme left the room closing the door.

"Alright, so who's going first?" Emmett asked.

"Uh, well, I guess it really doesn't matter. If you guys want to go first it's fine with us." I said.

"Are you sure?" Jasper spoke up.

"It's fine. We're still having trouble figuring out which of our songs are going to be on the album. Bella doesn't want to use some of our best ones. So we going to have to go over everything and figure out which ones we can use and which ones we can't so go ahead."

I was probably crimson red by this time. What does Rose want to do air my dirty laundry to everyone?

"What's Cross Canadian Ragweed?" Edward asked. He must have seen my distress and wanted to change the subject.

"Who" I told him.

"Excuse me?"

"You asked what and Cross Canadian Ragweed is not a "what" they are a "who" a band to be exact. They're really good, probably one of my favorites. "

"Never heard of them."

"Well, when we have time I'll have to educate you some time then." I told him what I hoped was a somewhat flirty voice. I'm really not good at this shit.

He smiled at me. Oh my God! He smiled, I love that crooked smile. I could look at that all day. "I'm looking forward to it."

We stood there just smiling at each other until Emmett broke our trance "Eddie, get your ass over here so we can get started."

Edward let out a light chuckle that I almost didn't catch before turning away to join the boys. I took a seat with the girls while we watched them set up and start to play.

_I got a notion that says it doesn't feel right  
got the answer in your story today  
you gave me a sign that didn't feel right_

so don't knock it, don't knock it, you been here before  
so don't knock it, don't knock it, you been here before

I just wanted to know if I could go home  
been rambling day after day  
everyone says they don't know

so don't knock it, don't knock it, you been there before  
so don't knock it, don't knock it, you been there before

I got a notion that says it doesn't feel right  
I just wanted to know if I could go home

so don't knock it, don't knock it, you been there before  
so don't knock it, don't knock it, you been there before

I sat in a trance the entire song. I think this boy could sing the phone book and I'd love it. I actually got a little wet just listening to him sing one song. Note to self, it might be a good idea to bring extra panties if I'm going to be listening to Edward sing all day.

"Well, what did you think?" Garrett asked as he put his bass down.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say it was awesome." Kate replied smiling at him. Aww, I think they like each other. They are both just standing their grinning like idiots. Apparently Alice noticed as well because she nudged both me and Rose in the sides and started nodding her head in their direction. Great, maybe she'll play match maker on someone else and leave me alone.

Edward walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder "It's your turn, let's see what you got." I could barely comprehend his words because as soon as he touched me I felt a tingly electric shot shoot through my body. What the hell is that? I mean I like but what is it?

I stood up and went over to the girls to get started.

EPOV

We played one of the songs we've been playing at Ethan's for the last year or so and the girls seemed to really like it. I don't know why but I really wanted Bella to like my music. Since I met her yesterday I had some stuff going on in my head that I needed to get on paper. Hopefully it will come out good and maybe we can use it on the album.

After I set my guitar down I walked over and placed my hand on her shoulder. As soon as I touched her it was like a shock through my entire body. Not a bad shock, no this was like tingly and warm and made my dick start to stiffen. Okay, so the shock did have a bad side. I couldn't be walking around the studio with a woody just because I placed a hand on her shoulder. It took me a minute to collect my thoughts before I told her it was her turn. She had the strangest expression on her face, maybe she felt it too. She stood and walked over to the other girls while I took her seat.

"No, I don't want to do that one." I heard her whisper to Rose.

"Bella, it's not a big deal. Just call Jake and give him a heads up that one of the songs you wrote about him after the break up might be used on the album. By the time we left you guys were friends again. I think he'll be fine with it. If he's not we'll figure something out but it's not going to hurt to play the song today. We always do this song during our shows so today should be no different."

I felt an odd sensation, something like anger and I'm not sure could be jealousy. Whatever it was I knew that I didn't like Jake, whoever he was, and I wasn't happy about Bella having to call him to use one of her songs. I also don't like the fact that Rose said they were still friends but really it's none of my business.

"Fine" Bella sighed. "I'll call him tonight and if he's okay with it we can use it. It is a good song. Let's go ahead and play it."

The girls grabbed their instruments and started the intro…

_  
Just talk yourself up  
And tear yourself down  
You ripped through one wall  
Now find a way around  
Well what's the problem?  
You've got a lot of nerve_

what'd you think I would say?  
You can't run away, you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
You can't run away, you can't run away  
You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away

I'm not so naive  
My sorry eyes can see  
The way you fly shy  
Of almost everything  
Well, if you give up  
You'll get what you deserve

What'd you think I would say?  
You can't run away, you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
You can't run away, you can't run away  
You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away

You were finished long before  
We had even seen the start  
Why don't you stand up, be a man about it?  
Fight with your bare hands about it now

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay well did you  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away

By the time they finished the song I was convinced that if I ever met this Jake I definitely would not like him. How could someone throw a girl like Bella away? Of course, I'm not really one to talk when I first met her I tried to proposition her into a one night stand. Bella's not a one night stand or casual fling kind of girl but am I a serious relationship kind of guy? At this point I'm not sure but if she'd give me a chance I'm starting to think she would be the one girl that could make me settle down. Now, I just need her to give me the chance.

"Damn Baby Bells. I think I fall in love with you every time you sing." Emmett yelled across the room as I glared at him. I seriously need to settle down. I know my brother and the way he looks at Bella I can tell it's a brotherly thing with him but still, I don't like him flirting with him.

Bella laughed at him, "Aww, thanks Em. You know I think I fall even more in love with you every time I see you play the drums. I've always had a thing for drummers." Then she winked at him while he through his head back and laughed. Me, I growled. Shit I hope nobody heard that.

I have to do something. I can't get her to give me a chance if I barely talk to her. "Bella, what are thinking about doing for our collaboration at Ethan's?"

"Hmm. I'm not really sure. I didn't know if we all should be on stage or just have me join you guys on stage at some point for the first time. The stage at Ethan's isn't that large and would be really crowded to try and get 8 people on."

"You could always come up for our final number. I think it would be a good way to close the night."

Alice decided to chime in at that point "I think that's great and then the next week Edward could join us onstage for our final number. Now we just need to figure out what you guys are going to sing. Bella is great a duets so you could pick almost anything."

"No Alice, Bella is good at country duets and we are not doing a country duet at Ethan's" Bella spoke up.

"Why don't we all just sit down and play around with songs until we find something that works for both of them?" Jasper suggested.

We sat for probably 3 hours playing around with different songs until we finally found one. I had purposely been shooting down songs just to stay so close to Bella but I knew after 3 hours I was going to have to give in on something. I'd just have to find another way to be close to her.

"I have an idea" Alice chirped. She was practically bouncing in her seat. "I know Bella can do it but I'm not sure it Edward will be able to. If he can it would be brilliant." What the hell, she doesn't know if I can do it. What does that mean? Now I don't care what the song is I'm going to agree just to prove to the hyper pixie that I can do it.

"What's your idea Alice?" Bella asked. I think she was starting to get annoyed.

"I'm think you can do _Picture_. You know Kid Rock did it as a duet with Sheryl Crow. I think it would be amazing. I can just see it; we'll have them dim the lights when Bella comes on stage and the spotlight will be on Edward and Bella. We can put stools on stage facing each other and then you can sing. Why don't you guys run through it."

I had to admit I liked the idea of Bella and me together on a dark stage singing to each other. "I think I like it, let's give it a try and see how it goes."

We ran through the song and while it wasn't typically my style singing with Bella made all the difference. It also didn't hurt that Bella and I sounded really good together. Everyone quickly agreed that the song would be perfect for Saturday night.

As we were wrapping up Carlisle came over the speakers "Alright that went really well today. Let's wrap it up and you guys can head out for the night. You don't have to come in tomorrow. I want you all to put together a list for you albums and bring them on Wednesday to run through. If everything goes according to plan we'll start recording on Friday."

Shit, I won't get to see Bella until Wednesday. I have to think of something. I just want a little more time with her. Thankfully I wasn't the only one wanting more time with the girls because just as I was about to suggest we all go do something Jasper spoke up "What are you girls doing tonight?"

"Probably just going to grab dinner before heading home, why?" Alice asked him.

"Well, I was thinking we all worked so hard today we could go grab dinner and maybe go to a club or something."

"I'm in if the girls are." Alice replied looking to the others. Please let them say yes.

"Sure" the other three replied at the same time. I get to spend more time with Bella, now I just have to come up with a way to convince her that she wants to give me a chance.

**Chapter Songs:**

**Notion - Kings of Leon**

**For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic - Paramore**

**A/N: This was my first attempt at a lemon. I know it wasn't much but it was a start.**


End file.
